


A Strange Kind of Happiness

by improbableZero



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbableZero/pseuds/improbableZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was a posh, cocky bastard. But he was an <i>interesting</i> posh, cocky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Kind of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of archiving my fic here from elsewhere on the internet. Please excuse the mess!

Jim Moriarty was a posh, cocky bastard, Sebastian Moran decided upon their first meeting. But he was an _interesting_ posh, cocky bastard, and Sebastian was bored, so he agreed to the terms of employment.

The first job was an assassination—routine, simple, requiring very little brainpower—and Sebastian worried for a moment that this would be _dull_ , just like every other job, and that Jim Moriarty didn't actually have anything to distinguish him from other, more ordinary criminals.

Then there was the second job, which was decidedly the very opposite of boring, and Sebastian figured he might as well stick around, see just how interesting this posh, cocky bastard could be.

Very interesting, as it turned out. The jobs blurred into one another, becoming more and more complicated as Moriarty trusted him more. Soon, Sebastian was Jim's right-hand man, and they shared a flat because it was only practical if Sebastian wanted to keep Jim safe.

The first time they kissed was when they were both high on adrenaline after the execution of a particularly brilliant scheme. Sebastian had initiated it, struck suddenly by Jim's brilliance, and had pulled back a second later, unsure if he'd overstepped his boundaries as _faithful minion_ , but Jim had pinned him to the wall a second after that and reciprocated enthusiastically, and, well, who was Sebastian to refuse that? Jim was certainly attractive physically, Sebastian knew that, and his _mind_ —oh, his gloriously brilliant and glittering mind, like a shattered wineglass, thin and sharp and delicate and dripping red liquid.

Things didn't change much after that—Jim was still clingy and affectionate, if more so than before, and Sebastian still put food in front of Jim when the consulting criminal got too wrapped up in a scheme or a tricky mathematical problem to eat.

Somehow, it worked. Jim plotted, Sebastian helped, and their takeover of the criminal world was proceeding according to plan. It was a strange kind of happiness, Sebastian thought, but he wouldn't have it any other way—living with Jim Moriarty, posh, cocky, _interesting_ bastard that he was, carrying out convoluted schemes to ridiculously exact specifications, but not—and here was the important bit—being bored.


End file.
